サイクル Ciclo
by otaku-xan
Summary: Años atras fue secuestrado y sufrio una experiencia traumatica, que pasara ahora años despues, ¿si la historia revela verdades ocultas?¿Luchara contra estas o se dejara vencer por ellas? OcXTaichi
1. CI: Trasfondo

Titulo

Titulo: サイクル "Ciclo"

Argumento: Esta historia ocurre en un mundo paralelo, donde todo el mundo conoce sobre el digimundo, pero no todos pueden ir a el, solo los elegidos, es decir los compatibles con este mundo y existe una organización que se dedica a mantener la paz del mundo, pero esta organización involucra directamente a los elegidos del digimundo, pero esconde una verdad aun mas oscura de la que se pudiera pensar…

Personajes principales de la serie:

Taichi Yagami 16 años

Yamato Ishida 16 años

Daisuke 13 años

Takuya 13 años

Koichi 14 años

Takeru 14 años

Takato 13 años

Jenrya 14 años

Personaje OC: edad desconocida

--

Capitulo I: Trasfondo

Daisuke ese día había quedado en el parque con Ken, Takuya y Kouji, pues Koichi se encontraba esos días de misión para jugar un partido de soccer, pues con todo el asunto de la organización y el entrenamiento, no tenían mucho tiempo parta distraerse., por lo cual habían concertado aquel encuentro para poder pasar un tiempo agradable con sus amigos, pero no así con su novio, pues se encontraba en una misión junto a Hikari.

Se encontraba practicando algunos tiros con el balón, cuando sintió una extraño presentimiento, por lo cual dejo de un lado su balón, para examinar el parque, este para su desconcierto se encontraba completamente desierto, para ser un día de vacaciones, este hecho simplemente confirmo sus sospechas.

-lo mejor es buscar un lugar mas concurrido…-se dijo a si mismo, pero no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando una tenue neblina se formo a su alrededor, la cual acrecentó sus sospechas, alguien estaba detrás de el.-quien sea, salga de donde este!!-grito de inmediato, pues se sentía observado.

De entre la neblina apareció un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, vestido de una oscura gabardina, su rostro estaba cubierto por un sombrero y sus ropas ocultaban su rostro, pero sus ojos se veían nítidamente, los cuales eran de un intenso color sangre. A cada paso que este hombre daba, su cuerpo retrocedía inconcientemente, pues este presentía el peligro que ese hombre emanaba. Al parecer este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pues en un parpadeo lo perdió de vista y al otro lo sentía a sus espaldas, esta sensación era confirmada, por la neblina que surgió de su retaguardia sin contar que la sensación térmica estaba descendiendo considerablemente, lo que lo dejaba en una considerable desventaja, pero aun así, reunió valor y hablo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?-pregunto lo mas seguro que pudo

-mmm veo que aun tienes agallas para poder hablar, pero lo que yo quiero es a ti muchacho o Daisuke, elegido de fuego-le respondió con una voz profunda y macabra

Aquella respuesta le helo la sangre, pues aun no estaba preparado para combatir con un hombre de aquella complexión, pero no se iba a rendir sin luchar, así que rápidamente se dio vuelta, para quedar cara a cara contra aquel "extraño", cuando se encontraron frente a frente, el muchacho no pudo definir que tipo de emoción le generaba exactamente aquel hombre, pues sentía que eran las peores que podía experimentar, miedo, tristeza, odio, terror, angustia y soledad, pero era este ultimo el que mas sentía su corazón y dolía, pues eran todos a la vez. A pesar de aquella confusión que sentía, logro hablar.

-¿Qué es, exactamente lo quiere de mi?

Pero la respuesta que recibió fue extraña y a la vez perturbadora.

-Necesito todo de ti, descendiente del elegido-

Con aquella respuesta, Daisuke fue solo capaz de retroceder, pues su mente no era capaz de pensar en nada, pues se encontraba bloqueada y estaba aterrado, lo único que quería era que alguien lo ayudara, no quería estar en ese lugar solo, con aquel hombre. Mientras pensaba en esto lo miraba directamente a los ojos, cuando la voz de aquel hombre lo asusto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Daisuke?, tu lado esta junto a nosotros.- En ese instante el hombre levanto uno de sus brazos, del cual salió un extraño polvo, que llego de lleno al rostro del chico, que no pudo hacer nada ante ello, pues este hizo efecto rápidamente, pues quedo inconciente, siendo sostenido por aquel hombre antes que tocara el piso.-Siento, este trato hacia su persona.-exclamo el hombre con un tono de voz indescifrable, ante aquella situación. Que comenzó a caminar a paso firme, por los árboles como si aquella escena fuera de lo más normal.

En alguna parte del sendero…

-¿Matt, acaso crees que sería capaz de pedirte algo indebido, mientras estamos de misión?-pregunto serio aun par de centímetros del otro.

-Si, lo cree, fehacientemente, pues lo estas haciendo en estos precisos momentos y no me pongas mas argumentos, pues no podrás convencerme, acaso Fénix, después de tanto tiempo siendo agente, aun no aprendes las reglas básicas de nuestra organización?-pregunto con voz desafiante

-Me las se perfectamente, y mas aun he tenido que utilizar reglas que tu ni siquiera debes saber, pues mi rango así me lo exige, pero ser agente no es simplemente seguir reglas, si no usarlas a tu favor para conseguir lo que necesitas en una misión, sin importar si arriesgas tu vida en ello, los objetivos de la misión son primero, como capitán de la división de fuego se perfectamente aquello, pues somos la división con las misiones mas peligrosas y con el mayor índice de probabilidad de mortandad, así que no me vengas con ese tipo de trivialidades, Lobo…-finalizo con una profunda mirada, pocas que el agente azul no podía resistir

-¿Por qué haces esas malditas miradas tan seductoras? sabes perfectamente que no me puedo resistir a ellas y me fastidia-dijo el otro chico exasperado.

-Me pregunto si algún día me dirás otra cosa..-susurro distraído, antes de sentir una extraña presencia cerca del lugar en el cual se encontraban.

Se encontraban ubicados, sobre uno de los tantos árboles que en el parque crecían, el agente Fénix, no era otro mas que el capitán de la división de Fuego, Taichi Yagami, mientras que Lobo era de una división menor, pero no así menos importante, la de espionaje, pero del elegante, ya que al contrario, la división de fuego hacia todo tipo de misiones, pero en las sombras, pues lo que imperaba era completar la misión, con la menor cantidad de bajas.

Gracias a la tecnología que poseían se mimetizaban perfectamente con el árbol, lo que permitía realizar su misión con completa tranquilidad.

Vigilar a Daisuke Motomiya, miembro de la elite de la división de Fuego. El motivo, extrañas fluctuaciones en sus habilidades, sin contar la permanente amenaza de otros grupos organizados.

-Lobo, el ambiente del parque ha cambiado, algo le paso a nuestro objetivo…-se pudo ver en su mirada preocupación, pero su rostro no lo demostró.

-Alguien ha cambiado las condiciones en las cuales interactuaba nuestro objetivo con el entorno, mejor dicho la ha dejado en índices mínimos…-dijo Lobo, mientras analizaba los datos del rastreador que se encontraba ajustado al lado derecho de su cabeza ajustado en su ojo.

-Esta inconciente, mis hombres no se desmayan de la nada…-se dijo mas para si que para el otro.-Informa esta anomalía a la central, yo voy a investigar…-no alcanzo a moverse, cuando un níveo brazo apreso uno de los suyos, reteniendo su partida.

-Sabes que pueden ser ellos, no puedes exponerte otra vez a ellos-dijo con temor reflejado en su voz-no sabes lo que te puede suceder esta vez…-

-Esa es razón suficiente para ir, no voy a permitir que ataquen a uno de los míos, como lo hicieron años atrás conmigo, pues en ese entonces no había nadie que me ayudara, estaba solo y mis hombres saben que siempre contaran conmigo, no importa que sea, yo siempre los apoyare y ayudare si en mis manos esta, pero esta ocasión es muy diferente y tu deberías entenderlo, preferentemente…-

-Pero Taichi…-

-En estos momentos, Fénix y como tal te ordeno que hagas lo que te dije y no me sigas, tu no estas involucrado en esto-Dijo resuelto a la vez que se zafaba del brazo de Yamato y desaparecía.

-Tu cambiaste desde ese día Taichi…nunca más volviste a ser el mismo chico…-Susurro nostálgico Yamato, que en breve recupero su semblante y se comunico a la central siguiendo las ordenes de su superior.

Cerca de los limites del parque

Taichi iba corriendo rápidamente, agradecía su pasión por el fútbol y su posterior entrenamiento, ya que en esos momentos, la integridad de su subordinado dependía de el. La simple idea de ver a Daisuke como el, le provocaba un vuelvo al corazón, por lo cual acelero aun mas el paso.

A los cuantos minutos logro darle alcance a Daisuke, el cual se encontraba en brazos de un hombre corpulento y alto, el cual adelanto de un giro en el aire, cortando completamente el paso, debía aprovecha aquella oportunidad, aspa que rápidamente se coloco en una posición de combate, no esperaría que el otro se preparaba, no era momento de dar sentido a su emblema.

Rápidamente comenzó a atacarlos con movimientos rápidos, las clases de artes marciales, que en un principio habían sido su dolor de cabeza ahora eran su mayor fortaleza, siendo el mejor de la organización completa y en esos momentos se enorgullecía de ello. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar a Daisuke de lado, ya que sus ataques eran complicados para una persona experta y con ambos brazos libres y no se equivoco, ya que tras algunos minutos, el enemigo, se alejo de el con un salto, dejante a Daisuke en un árbol, aunque la forma en que lo hizo lo desconcertó, pues fue como si adorara como una deidad al chico, pero esos no eran momentos para pensar en ello.

Tras ver la oportunidad de atacar con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzo nuevamente al ataque, debía acabar con esto pronto, pues la seguridad de Daisuke estaba en sus manos.

Los minutos pasaban, pero no podía hacer un espacio entre ambos, aquel hombre conocía perfectamente su estilo o mejor dicho cada movimiento que hacia, pues le estaba costando horrores lograr darle y el tiempo se le acababa, pues podía sentir como otros se acercaban y el menor se encontraba indefenso, asi que apelo a uno de los trucos que mas detestaba, la ilusión.

A los segundos se encontraba con Daisuke sobre su espalda, corriendo en dirección Norte, la única que se encontraba limpia, lo mas seguro, parte del plan del enemigo, pero no se iba a amedrentar por ello, no por nada había luchado con diferentes criminales y digimon.

Solo había podido avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros, cuando sus posibilidades fueron reducidas, la cantidad de enemigos, lo sobrepasaba vertiginosamente, si estuviera solo lucharía, sin embargo la situación no era la adecuada, debía esconderse para calcular sus probabilidades de sacar a salvo al chico.

Había logrado ocultar su presencia antes que un rayo diera en el lugar que se encontraba tan solo unos segundos atrás, pero el problema ahora radicaba en que el chico estaba inconciente y no podía ocultar su presencia.

-Definitivamente, tengo que realizar un entrenamientos para ocultar nuestra presencia permanente, la división me lo agradecerá en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero será parte de nuestro entrenamiento especial, aun no entiendo por que somos la división con las misiones mortales…mejor lo pienso en otro momento-comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas, sin dejar de vigilar el galpón en el cual se había ocultado-según Izumi y Koushiro estas píldoras ocultan la presencia por unas cuantas horas- coloco cara de fastidio-como odio depender de la ciencia para estas cosas.- Le dio la medicina y espero que hiciera efecto, lo que fue en menos de un minuto.- Al menos hace efecto en el tiempo estipulado

Aprovecho aquellos minutos de calma para revisar al chico, al parecer no tenía ningún tipo de lesión, pero había algo extraño o sentía algo extraño en el, así que reviso sus ojos y casi grita de la impresión, si no fuera el capitán de la división de fuego.

-Maldición sus ojos están azules, eso quiere decir que tiene aquel estupido virus en su cuerpo, no entendí su real significado en su momento, pues ni siquiera logro recordar lo que sucedió, pero creo que no es bueno, no se por que-se apretó la ropa a la altura de su corazón- pero algo me dice que no debería hacer nada y que haga el efecto que tenga que hacer, pero ante mis impulsos soy su superior, soy su sempai y debo protegerlo-se saco sus googles que siempre llevaba en su cabeza y se los coloco en los ojos. No acababa de hacer esto cuando sintió una presencia enemiga a sus espaldas.

-Aquí te escondías..-dijo el hombre que había atacado a Daisuke

-Pensaba que por tus habilidades eras mas fuerte, pero me equivoque-dijo con una sonrisa prepotente, mientras se alejaba un poco de Daisuke.

-Los objetivos de mi nacimientos no son aquellos, si no mas grandes, como traerlo a usted y al joven heredero conmigo, pues no lo reconocí en una primera instancia, pero usted, es el elegido de la luz, el cual escapo de mi señor hace algunos años.-

Inconcientemente dio un paso atrás, borrosas imágenes aparecieron en su mente que lo desconcertaron por segundos, el había logrado superar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, el los había bloqueado..no podían estar volviendo, menos ahora. Irremediablemente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué otra vez…?-pregunto con la voz quebrada, abrazándose a si mismo, con la cara impregnada por el terror.

-Porque simplemente tiene que ser así…Haruna-san…-y el hombre desapareció de su campo visual, en esas condiciones no era rival para nadie.-

-Iteee..-sintió el fuerte pinchazo en su antebrazo, solo pudo que era de un color verde y sus pupilas se dilataron, llenándose inmediatamente de lagrimas, las cuales salieron sin control de sus ojos- el pasado yo lo enterré, no me puede volver a lastimar otra vez, yo…yo-

-El pasado al que tu tanto huyes, es tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro, no puedes huir de lo que eres…-le dijo con cierta culpa en la voz, pero Taichi no la sintió, su mente se había cerrado completamente.

-¡¡Cállate!!-grito fuera de si, mientras se zafaba de sus brazos y comenzaba a pelear a locas y a tontas, lanzando golpes, pero en el estado que estaba logro golpear a su enemigo con todas las fuerzas atravesando el cuerpo de este, lo cual lo hizo salir un poco de su estado-¿Una maquina?-se pregunto desconcertado, mientras la maquina caía al suelo.

Cuando escucho el sonido del metal estrellarse en el suelo, su mente volvió completamente en si, recordando donde esta y en la situación en la cual se encontraba, un poco desconcertado se acerco al cuerpo de Daisuke, pensando en las posibilidades que tenían lo mejor era dejar al chico conciente ante cualquier cosa, ante esto estuvo algunos minutos en ello.

-Takeru no quiero…Taichi nos puede pillar…-balbuceaba entre sueños

-pequeñajo-exclamo furioso, golpeando sin consideración al menor, quien despertó asustado.-Asi que haces cosas con Takeru, entras estas de misión…-le dijo con ojos acusadores, que hicieron sonrojar completamente al otro chico.

-sem-sempai, puedo explicarlo…-intento decir no muy seguro.

-ahora no es momento para eso, nos encontramos en una situación complicada, por lo cual pon atención a lo que te voy a decir…-

-¿humn? ¿Qué hago con tus lentes?-pregunto mientras intentaba sacárselos, pero un buen golpe en sus manos se lo impidió-¡¡Eso dolió!!

-Por eso te dije que tomaras atención…como te acordaras un hombre te ataco, este hombre pertenece a aquella organización, esta conexión es clara debido a que el me reconoció y afirmo que el me había secuestrado cuando era mas pequeño, mas allá de eso nos encontramos en la área industrial, exactamente, en la parte abandonada, sin olvidar que nos encontramos rodeados.-puntualizo observando en todas direcciones.

-Pero eso no responde la razón de tus googles en mi cabeza-

-Aquel hombre te expuso a un tipo de virus un tanto particular, esto pude concluirlo por el color de tus ojos, típico de ella, pero de lo que puedo estar seguro que por tu bien no debes sacarte los lente, evitan el contacto directo a los ojos así que no estas indefenso.

-¿El virus me dejaría indefenso?-pregunto un tanto extrañado.

-Mi hipótesis es que el virus te ataca dependiendo con la persona que estés, puede tener diversos efectos, pero los que yo experimente fueron 3 creo, cuando estas con una persona que conoces y es del otro sexo no pasa nada y si es del mismo sexo te pones un tanto agresivo, pero la mas peligrosa es cuando estas con un desconocido…-ante esto tuvo un fuerte escalofrío.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto no muy seguro de saber la respuesta

-Te vuelves sumiso en el sentido completo de la palabra, así que no te saques esos lentes-finalizo serio-no te muevas de este lugar, es una orden escuches lo que escuches, no debes salir de este lugar, es lo que te mantendrá a salvo, cuídate-dijo antes de salir del pequeño escondite que había encontrado, sabía que lo habían detectado, pero tenía que hacer contacto con la central para que salvaran a Daisuke o no se lo perdonaría nunca

-Fenix las llamas del infierno contacto 17 nivel 3, cuento con unos minutos, me encuentro con Daisuke en el ala oeste del sector industrial abandonado, no esta en condiciones de entablar un combate..-

-¡¡Taichi no te expongas!!-se escucho el grito de Yamato interrumpir la comunicación que le hizo sonreír tristemente-ahora estoy en una misión mi rango es mayor al tuyo, así que no tolerare insubordinación, repito, la seguridad de mi subordinado esta en juego, mi división se desplegara inmediatamente, pues contamos con la libertad de la organización, pero…-el tono de voz cambio-si el chico no se salva, pagaran las consecuencias con creces y no es una amenaza es una advertencia…-

-…-

-Lo perdimos, corto la comunicación, sabe cuanto tiempo demoran nuestros dispositivos en calcular la localización, maldición…-dijo preocupado Koushiro, mientras desplegaba algunos hombres.

-Sabes que los de su división ya deben estar movilizándose, con o sin autorización-Dijo fastidiado el rubio, mientras observaba por las cámaras del panel central-Las ordenes de Taichi son ley-

-La división de Taichi es necesaria para la organización, aunque es un arma de doble filo, pero es algo con lo que contamos, sin olvidar que se gano a pulso su puesto.

Solo transcurrieron algunos segundos antes que fuera rodeado por una gran cantidad de hombres vestidos de negro y cierta similitud a las vestiduras ninjas.

-Así que vienen con todo, pero no se las daré fácil…-enfatizó con una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras que sus manos brillaban levemente-No por nada soy Fénix, capitán de la división de fuego

Por la cantidad de enemigos que se encontraban aun en condiciones de combatir, la balanza se inclinaba al moreno, pero el sabía que tarde o temprano su cuerpo no le iba a reaccionar solo era cosa que ese maldito virus hiciera efecto completo en su cuerpo, por eso estaba eliminando a la mayor cantidad usando sus puños de fuegos que le permitían aumentar la temperatura corporal del enemigo, por ende el golpe de calor los dejaba O.K.

Inexplicablemente la atmósfera del lugar cambió y su cuerpo se volvió más pesado, se asustado de inmediato, eso no era bueno, esto lo llevo a aumentar el poder en sus manos. Para cuando su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado pesado, alguien apareció en el sitio, provocándole un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, sin siquiera haberlo mirado.

-"Esto va mal, no lo he mirado y mi cuerpo ha reaccionado inmediatamente, eso significa que lo conozco, pero el virus no esta actuando como debiera, por el contrario-comenzó a respirar mas rapido, intentando liberar la tención que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo-maldita sea, quizás este era el plan del enemigo desde un comienzo, aunque si es así, no se las dejare axial de fácil, luchare hasta la ultima"

-Veo que los años te han vuelto un buen capitán Fénix o mejor dicho Taichi Yagami-escucho la voz a algunos metros, era profunda y sedosa.

-Eso no es algo que te…-pero sus palabras quedaron en su boca cuando vio a la persona que estaba delante. Era un chico que se acercaba a los veintes si es que los pasaba, de cabello negro azabache, era mas alto y robusto que el, pero sus ojos fueron los que se comieron sus palabras.-verde marina.

-Aun te acuerdas de ellos, aunque no creo que puedas reconocerme-

-¡¡Tu fuiste!!-grito furioso, pero su cuerpo no se movía como quería-¡Te matare!-volvió a gritar, pero corriendo en dirección a aquel hombre-¡Me las…!-

-Demasiado lento, anata- Le dijo sin moverse un ápice, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Taichi con uno de sus brazos. Había noqueado al chico con un certero golpe en la nuca-Puedo decir que el tiempo ha dado muy buenos frutos en ti, veremos para que eres bueno-sonrió sombríamente.

Con Taichi bien sostenido en sus brazos, abrió una puerta dimensional, que le dio fácil salida, sin notar que de una de las muñecas se caía algo, o que había dejado a alguien más en aquel abandonado lugar, o quizás las piezas estaban como el las quería en su tablero.

Continuará…

PD: Ciossu…o como sea, aun no me lo aprendo, bueno muchos me querran golpear, por atreverme publicar historia nueva, pero así lo quiero óö…no es porque, necesitaba publicarla, para sentirme nuevamente con las energías para seguir con mis otras historias, esta historia quizas la actulize cada mes o cada dos meses, depende, pues debo darle prioridad a las que ya tengo, para terminarlas, si no sería un lio tanta historia publicada, espero que alguien me entienda, con esto me pongo las pilas con las demas, ok nos veremos entonces, cuidense y vean mucho anime y manga, culturiza la vista y la mente xD


	2. Chapter 2

Ciclo

Capitulo II:

**Minutos después en el galpón**

Yamato llegó junto a Joe, Izzy, ryo y Kouichi. Wl rubio los mando a revisar el perímetro, mientras que el se dirigía al lado contrario, mientras buscaba escuchó unos sollozos muy cerca de donde se hallaba, avanzando un poco encontró a Daisuke abrazando sus piernas y llorando, acción muy extraña.

-Daisuke-Lo llamó suavemente para no asustarlo mas.

-Yama-kun no te acerques puede ser peligroso-Dijo mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-¿Daisuke donde esta Taichi?-Pregunto preocupado, pues no podía sentirlo en las proximidades.

-El capitán…-Al haber preguntado la angustia creció dentro de Daisuke, por lo cual comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras intentaba explicar lo que había ocurrido. Ante la extraña reacción para un chico de la sección de fuego, el rubio intento tranquilizarlo

-¡¡Yamato acércate!!-Escuchó el llamado de Ryo

Ayudo al chico a levantarse y camino donde sus compañeros, los cuales examinaban algo, no le preocupo mucho hasta que vio en las manos de Ryo algo que se le hizo familiar. Dejó a Daisuke junto a Kouichi y se acerco a lo que había reconocido y al verlo tuvo un mal presentimiento. En las manos de Ryo se encontraba un brazalete que le había regalado a Taichi.

-Taichi se encuentra en peligro-Afirmó seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Daisuke preocupado

-Eso simplemente lo se Dai-kun, no te puedo decir como, pero es algo que siento.

Al mirar el brazalete recordó el día en que se lo había dado al moreno.

**Inicio Flash Back**

Ese día Taichi sentía que el rubio lo estaba evitando cada vez que lo veía , cosa que extrañaba al moreno, por lo cual se dirigió a la habitación del primero finalizada la jornada para arreglar aquella extra situación.

Toc-toc

-Adelante- fue lo que escuchó el moreno desde el interior de la habitación. Así que al entrar se encontró con la espalda del rubio, ocultando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yamato- Escuchó aquella voz en su habitación, el no podía estar ahí realmente lo había asustado, hecho que no paso desapercibida por el otro.

-T-Taichi…eh…necesitas algo?- ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ponerse nervioso con la presencia del otro chico? No lo podía entender

-¿Estas enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara o dije algo que no te agradó?-Preguntó preocupado el moreno sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Enojado? ¿Por qué debería estar enojado contigo?-Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

-Si te he hecho, por favor dímelo, porque has estado evasivo conmigo todo el día, así que dime que te pasa, por favor-

-…-No podía ser, Taichi se había dado cuenta, lo que implicaba que había sido muy obvio, se maldijo mentalmente, por no haber sido mas discreto- No..eh no estoy enojado contigo Taichi, no tengo motivos-

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-…-Acaso tendría que decirle el por que de su actitud o ¿este no se acordaba de la fecha?, tenía que probar si sus suposiciones eran correctas

-¿Taichi que día es hoy?-

-Viernes-

-Me refiero a la fecha de hoy-Le dijo un poco divertido

-Eh…-Realmente no recordaba que cosa y menos a lo que quería llegar el rubio.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy es una fecha especial?

-¿Especial?- Eso era un problema, no recordaba que tenía de especial aquel día, algo importante tenía que ser para que Yamato lo recordara, pero ¿Que era?

-Creo que no lo recuerdas-Al afirmar sus sospechas se giro para darle la cara al moreno.

-…-Aquí esté se dio cuenta que el rubio llevaba un pequeño regalo en las manos, le estaba preocupando no poder recordar la fecha

-Bueno Taichi como no lo recuerdas voy a tener que decírtelo, aunque no es lo mismo, pero..¡Feliz cumpleaños!- El moreno esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella respuesta del rubio y menos que le extendiera el regalo que llevaba consigo.

-Ah?- Fue su respuesta totalmente sorprendido

-¿Acaso no recuerdas tu propio cumpleaños?-El moreno ante aquella acusación se sonrojo completamente, era el colmo olvidar el propio cumpleaños y que alguien te lo recordara.

-G-Gracias Yamato, no debías- Agradeció incomodo

-Espero que te guste, lo hice yo-Confeso un tanto apenado sonrojándose levemente por la vergüenza. El moreno ante aquello quedo embobado mirando al rubio que se puso aun mas nervioso- Puedes abrirlo-

-Abrirlo?¿Que cosa?

-¡El regalo!-

-Ah si…el regalo- Así comenzó a abrir su presente, el cual consistía en un brazalete de metal con un símbolo el cual consistía en su emblema-Es increíble, muchas gracias

-Prométeme que nunca te lo quitaras para recordar nuestra amistad.-

-Claro que no, es una promesa, primero muerto antes de sacármelo-Dijo muy seguro mientras se lo colocaba en la muñeca.

-Muchas gracias-

**Fin flash back **

-Lo mejor es llevar a Daisuke a la base para su resguardo y examinar la situación-Esas fueron las ordenes que todos siguieron en silencio, ya que todos conocían el fuerte lazo que unían al capitán del sector fuego con el miembro de la sección electrónica, así que con respeto decidieron regresar a la base en silencio.

Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron a la sala de junta con Daisuke, para el informe de la misión, ahí explicó que le había dicho su capitán, pidiéndoles como el le había ordenado una habitación aislada, porque habían posibilidades que en su cuerpo aún se encontrara el virus, ante ello fue llevado a una habitación para mantenerlo aislado y en observación. En la sala de junta estaban discutiendo el secuestro de Taichi y las posibilidades de rescate, pero al ir pasando el tiempo se iban dando cuenta que tenían muy poco información para idear una misión de rescate, por lo cual poco a poco el rubio se estaba desesperando hasta que ya no pudo mas y se levanto de golpe de la silla sobresaltando a los presentes que vieron como se dirigía a la salida de la sala, pero su camino fue interceptado por Ryo.

-Apártate Ryo-exigió el rubio

-Yamato-san en ese estado no puedes hacer nada, además tenemos muy poca información sobre aquellos hombres no podemos mandara nuestros hombres a una misión suicida sin posibilidades de éxito- Le explico intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Yo no permitiré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que hace 3 años, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para volver a ser algo de lo que fue, pues ni siquiera puedo decir que es igual, mejor dicho jamás será igual, la mayor parte de su alegría se ha esfumado. Acaso lo quieres volver a ver en ese estado?-Pregunto impotente ante la reacción de sus amigos

-Claro que no deseo verlo otra vez así, pero ¿que vas a poder hacer tu? El es el capitán de la sección mas poderosa, el lleva el mando de la sección con las misiones suicidas, el se ha expuesto mas veces que tu a la muerte, tu no estas preparado para una misión suicida!!!

-Cállate!!-Las lagrimas de impotencia estaban próximas por no poder ayudar al moreno, el no quería volver a verlo como hace 3 años, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo una segunda vez- Ryo apártate o si no, no respondo de mis actos- Advirtió sumamente serio.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-pregunto sorprendido

-Es simplemente una advertencia-

-Pues por mucho que seas mi superior y mi amigo, no te daré el lujo de que te vallas-

-Pues tu haz decidido mi respuesta Ryo-Nadie se había dado cuenta que Joe se había levantado rápidamente de su asiento ya aprovechando la distracción del rubio se había colocado a su espalda-Sal de…- El rubio no alcanzó a completar sus palabras, ya que un golpe en la base de su cuello lo hizo caer inconciente en los brazos de Ryo que había logrado reaccionar a tiempo para no dejarlo caer al suelo.

-Joe-Fue lo único que pudo articular Takeru

-Tk todos el por que de la reacción tan precipitada de tu hermano, a mi me hizo muy feliz que se sinceraran, pero no voy a permitir como instructor de misiones que mis mejores hombres caigan en manos del enemigo, tu sabes que Taichi fue atrapado cumpliendo su misión abierta, la cual consistía en vigilar a daisuke, por eso vamos a poner a los hombres de la sección de investigación a trabar para poder encontrar, en tato tú Ryo llévalo a la enfermería, por que está inconciente y lo mejor será que descanse, por que a la presión que va a exponerse en los próximas horas va a ser grande-

-En seguida lo llevo-Respondió el chico abandonando la sala.

-Ahora que todos los agentes se pongan a trabajar para obtener nueva información de nuestro enemigo- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Joe antes de salir de la habitación.

Como Hikari se encontraba de misión en el extranjero no se le informó sobre la desaparición de su hermano, para que no hubiera repercusiones en la misión que se encontraba realizando.

_O_

Los miembros de la sección de fuego se encontraban muy preocupados pues su capitán se encontraba desaparecido y las otras secciones no encontraban nueva información del paradero de su señor.

-Chicos las cosas se están poniendo difíciles acá, nuestros hombres no se encuentran contentos con los avances de las investigaciones, quieren tomar cartas en el asunto lo antes posibles-Explicaba Takuya segundo comandante al mando, pues Daisuke era el sub-capitán, primer comandante y se encontraba en el ala medica- Ustedes saben que tengo el poder como comandante de dar las ordenes de mantenerse a raya, pero no podré mantener aquella orden para siempre si no obtenemos información útil en las próximas horas la sección de fuego actuara por su cuenta, nuestra lealtad esta primero con nuestro capitán antes que con la central-Anuncio serio Takuya antes de finalizar la transmisión.

-estas seguro de esto Takuya?-pregunto dudoso Takato

-¿Qué puedo hacer Takato? Soy el segundo comandante de la sección de fuego, pocas veces he tenido que asumir esta posición de mando, pero sabes muy bien lo que somos capaces de hacer, aunque tan solo los estaba distrayendo, pues ahora debo salir tu te quedaras al mando del escuadrón-Sentencio ante la sorpresa del menor

-¿Estas loco? Solamente soy el tercer comandante las posibilidades de que mande son nulas y quieres que ahora lo intente?-Pregunto preocupado

-Se que no es el mejor momento pero tengo que resolver algunos asuntos importantes, intentare estar lo antes posible de vuelta, pues tu comprenderás que esta situación no estaba planificada, pero se que serás capaz de llevar perfectamente la situación y no por nada eres uno de los 3 comandantes, será difícil que logren ganarte en combate, ya que somos la elite de esta sección-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias por subirme el ánimo-respondió abatido

-Bueno yo me retiro, por cualquier cosa que pregunte la central tu tan solo diles que yo me estoy encargando de algunas revueltas acá, diles que no es nada importante, ya que sería un gran problema si me ven saliendo luego de haber dicho aquello. Nos vemos- Se despidió saliendo de la sala de comunicaciones.

-Tsk para que quiero superiores- Se dijo un poco fastidiado abandonando también la habitación para resguardar las acciones de sus hombres, mientras esperaban avances de la sección de investigación, tan solo deseaba no tener que dar la orden de salida en infiltración, pues podría significar la perdida de hombres innecesarias, pero la sección de fuego se reconocía por su compañerismo y protección compartida.

**Sección de Investigación**

-¿Han logrado encontrar algo Koushiro?-pregunto esperanzado Joe luego de unas 4 horas.

-Es muy poca la información que hemos podido recabar, creo que estos hombres sabían con quienes están jugando, además el análisis del virus de Daisuke tampoco han sido determinantes, el virus es una variación del virus que tenia Taichi, mejor dicho es mucho mas inofensivo que el primero, por lo cual no podría decir que Daisuke fuera el objeto de todo esto-Afirmo preocupado de sus propias sospechas

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que todas estas anomalías alrededor de Daisuke y esta emboscada eran para atrapar a Taichi?-Pregunto extrañado de las propuestas de su amigo y jefe del ala investigativa.

-Así es Joe, el análisis del virus nos revelos que como había supuesto Taichi tenia cierto efecto, pero en si el grado de ellos son mínimos por no decir nulos, el cambio mas notable es el cambio del color de los ojos, pero nada toxico o peligroso ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar? –

-No querían lastimar en ningún momento a Daisuke-Respondió la pregunta que era demasiado alarmante dentro de sus inofensivos efectos en Daisuke

_O_O_

**En la enfermería **

Yamato dentro de su inconciencia se encontraba recordando cierto hecho del pasado que había marcado la vida de muchas personas incluyendo principalmente la del capitán de la sección de fuego: Taichi Yagami.

Se encontraba en la calle con otros agentes, no era reciente, al parecer tenía unos 12 años, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí hasta que ciertos recuerdos aparecieron de imprevisto en su mente.

Taichi. Secuestrado .Mafia.

Ahora veía claro las cosas y la situación en la cual se encontraba, la misión consistía en encontrar a Taichi, pues se habían enterado que había sido secuestrado, habían buscado por muchos lugares, pero no encontraban rastro del moreno. Había decidió buscar por su cuenta para no levantar sospechas, se encontraba en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía muy bien, al parecer no era una zona muy concurrida, estaba analizando esos pequeños detalles cuando divisó entre los escombros de un edificio a Taichi, pero parecía como si no le importara encontrarse ahí parecía simplemente parte del entorno, su mirada se encontraba perdida, estaba muy delgado y se encontraba herido. Se acercó corriendo por la preocupación y abrazó fuertemente al moreno el cual quedó completamente entre sus brazos, el rubio se asustó y se separó un poco de Taichi y lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos lo dejó helado. El rostro del Yagami estaba impregnado por el terror, pero sus ojos fueron lo que mas lo impresionaron, pues no demostraban absolutamente nada, estaban vacíos, sin vida. Por la impotencia sus propios ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lleno de congoja llamó fuertemente a Taichi por su nombre, este al parecer cuando escucho su nombre salio de aquel extraño trance y al enfocar al rubio sus ojos también se humedecieron y se aferro al rubio como si fuera su ancla de salvación, como si no hubiera un mañana…

…La imagen se iba tagiversando hasta que todo quedo negro…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Ciclo

Capitulo 3

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, porque el sueño anterior lo había hecho recordar el momento mas duro que había pasado al lado de Taichi. Cuando logró enfocar su visión, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el ala de enfermería, aunque no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar. En esos momentos el saber cómo había llegado era lo de menos, necesitaba ayudar a Taichi o esta vez lo perdería para siempre. Así que tomando sus cosas, salió de la enfermería en dirección al centro de mando.

O.O.O. En algún lugar del globo O.O.O

Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo envolvió la completa penumbra que lo rodeaba. No fue agradable darse cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación, acostado en una mullida cama solo. No era un acontecimiento agradable, después de todo tras el incidente de 3 años atrás, no había sido capaz de volver a dormir con la oscuridad acechándolo. Era algo tan ridículo, pero sentía una completa desesperación que lo comía lentamente atormentándolo, aunque lo más paradójico era que no lograba recordar lo que le hacía daño. Tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su mente se levanto para buscar una salida de aquel lugar, la cual encontró al tantear un par de minutos las murallas, que contrastaban con sus tibias manos.

Solo fue cosa de salir de aquel lugar para encontrarse un numero importante de enemigos, vestidos como ninjas oscuros. Inconscientemente los reconoció, ya que a simple vista eran enemigos que le impedían escapar. Solo le basto unos minutos para dejar fuera de combate a casi la totalidad de los hombres que lo cercaban, cuando sintió algo distinto. Su cuerpo se estremeció completamente y sintió algo extraño en su pecho, que no supo definir. Solo lo vio unos segundos a la distancia para volver a sentirlo tras su espalda. Sus ojos se habían dilatado completamente por la sorpresa, pues no conocía a nadie con ese nivel de velocidad, sin olvidar el hecho, que ese hombre era el mismo que había visto por última vez antes de caer inconsciente.

-Creo que no considere el hecho de una mejora en tus habilidades, Hikaru- No alcanzo a cuestionar el nombre que le había colocado, cuando sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo derecho. Al voltear la vista observo que el hombre traía en sus brazos una jeringa ya vacía.

-Maldición…-Eso no era bueno, cualquier cosa que viniera de aquellos hombres no era bueno y tuvo razón, su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a perder fuerza y su vista comenzó a nublarse. Aquello lo asustaba, el volver a sentirse tan vulnerable como lo estuvo una vez. –Yo…-Aquel extraño compuesto fue mas rápido de lo que hubiera previsto, ya que a los pocos segundos su cuerpo se desvaneció contra el suelo, siendo sostenido por el culpable de aquella situación antes que su cuerpo colisionara con el piso.

-No deberías exaltarte mas de lo necesario…aun faltan muchas cosas antes de que volvamos a los tiempos felices-Exclamo con algo de nostalgia, mientras se llevaba entre sus brazos el inconsciente cuerpo de Taichi.

Horas más tarde…

Despertó abruptamente, no estaba seguro porque, pero algo había soñado que lo hacía sentir extraño, ya que no era miedo lo que estaba sintiendo, emoción que debería sentir, pero no era aquello, sino el hecho de sentir una perturbadora tranquilidad al lado de ese hombre desconocido, fue algo que lo desconcertó en demasía, además se había sentido tan real que lo asustaba.

Lo único bueno de todo ello es que había despertado de su sueño inducido y pudo apreciar para frustración que se encontraba encadenado a la cama de muñecas, tobillos y en la cintura había otro más. No eran tirantes, pero no le permitían alejarse de la cama en lo mas mínimo, detalle que no le paso desapercibido. Al parecer querían que no se moviera de ahí y pues por el momento tendría que darle el gusto al enemigo, ya que no veía forma de escapar, pues se encontraba débil, reducido y solo.

Recostado en la cama se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba sumida en una leve penumbra, por lo cual podía ver hasta cierto punto de la habitación. Tenía sentimientos encontramos mientras revisaba aquella habitación, pero no lograba distinguirlo con precisión, ya que todo era muy confuso, entre lo que recordaba y lo que su pecho sentía. Todo era tan contradictorio confuso y desalentador, pues ahora que se encontraba en aquella habitación en la cual había estado 3 años atrás, por más que buscaba algún recuerdo de su estadía en aquel sitio, no venia absolutamente nada, ni un mísero recuerdo, era como si su consiente jamás hubiera vivido todo aquello, pero había algo en su interior que le daba escalofrió, ya que sentía conocida y a la vez acogedora aquel extraño lugar, era como si hubiera tenido dos experiencias totalmente distintas.

Tratando de olvidar aquello que estaba sintiendo recordó a Matt, lo más seguro es que estuviera preocupado por el dentro de la organización intentando salvarlo, pero podía poner su cargo en juego que la organización no contaba con lo necesario para hacerlo, estos tipos sabían lo que hacían perfectamente y al parecer llevaban mucho tiempo planeando esto. Estaba tan absorto mirando el techo que no se percato que alguien lo estaba observando hasta que sintió unas pisadas que le provocaron un leve escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Al parecer tus problemas son tal que olvidas el observar tu entorno Yagami, el guerrero mas preciado de la D.N. que se encuentra prisionero en una cama, deberías pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos muchacho…-Mientras hablaba se iba acercando lentamente a la cama- Eres el elegido al cual más trabajo he tenido que invertir para atraparte, aunque deberías haber previsto que si fuiste una vez mío, no tenias oportunidad contra mi. Tu no tienes igual con ningún otro elegido que haya atrapado, simplemente eres único, perfecto y hermoso, por lo cual nadie más te puede tener en su poder mas que yo.

-Jamás permitiré que me hagas lo mismo conmigo-Intentaba que su voz sonara lo más segura posible, ya que por más que aquel hombre lo amenazara no lograba recordar lo que había sucedido a pesar de sentir algo entraño en el pecho- Y no permitiré que nadie más pase por lo mismo- Amenazo furioso

-Yagami me impresiona tu valentía a pesar de la situación en la cual te encuentras, pero te puedo decir algo. A lo largo de mi vida que no ha sido corta, pues naci junto al digimundo en las redes informáticas, me he acercado y apoderado de todos los chicos de fuego, la gran mayoría logran caer a la primera, otros dieron la pelea, pero igual cedieron. Todos se han unido a esta organización, pero tu eres especial tu aroma es especial, tan embriagante…tan pura e inocente.-

-Maldito bastardo-

-Aunque no deberías preocuparte te encontré la compañía perfecta, para que no te sientas solo en tu nuevo hogar. Motomiya y Kambara unos chicos muy peculiares.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlos-Grito colérico, mientras se retorcía para liberarse.

-No seras el primero en amenazarme muchacho y como yo se tu nombre es justo que te de el mio Ivan.

-…- A Taichi no le gustaba como se estaban desenvolviendo las cosas, Daisuke y Takuya eran los últimos por entrar, aunque Takuya estaba casi adentro. Eran los menores de los 22 elegidos, pero aquel hombre lo único que buscaba era dañar a los elegidos de fuego que solamente eran 4, aunque Takato no había sido perseguido por estar enfermo por esas fechas. Intentaba buscarle una razón a los motivos de aquel ser cuando algo se cruzo en sus pensamientos y el provoco un intenso escalofrío- Si no eres humano, ¿Qué eres?, nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo-Pregunto incrédulo

-Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero ahora puedes conformarte con saber que volverás a ser mío, aunque tendrás quien te consuele….-

-A-a que te refieres?-Pregunto con temor

-Pronto lo sabrás…asi que es mejor que descanses pues mañana será un dia muy divertido…-Canturreo contento abandonando la habitación y a un intranquilo Taichi

Continuara

espero traer la continuacion el viernes, pues me fui a la playa a si que mis planes de actualizacion se fueron a un lugar muy lejano...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciclo**

**Capitulo 4**

De tanto pensar se habia quedado dormido en aquella cama, por lo cual cuando desperto se asusto de encontrar un cuerpo muy cercano al suyo, inmediatamente su cuerpo se estremecio. Tras su repentino movimiento pudo observar que el otro cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Aquello lo desespero, pues se encontraba amarrado en esa cama, indefenso y sin posibilidad de defenderse y protegerse, hecho que lo hacia sentirse sumamente debil y vulnerable, odiaba sentirse asi.

-¿Sempai?-Escucho el llamado en medio de la oscuridad que se le hizo conocido- ¿Sempai, es usted?-Aquella voz...

-Takuya, ¿Eres tu?-Pregunto no muy seguro

-Si, Sempai, soy yo, pero ¿Que hace aqui?-Pregunto extrañado el chico acercandose al cuerpo de su superior

-Bueno...eso ahora no importa, espera ¿Te han hecho alguna cosa?-Pregunto alarmado, pensando lo peor

-¿Algo como que?-Pregunto inocentemente para sorpresa de Taichi

-Pues no, por nada, pero me alegra que no te halla pasado nada malo-Se sentia aliviado de que no hubieran lastimado al muchacho

-Ne, Sempai ¿Porque estas amarrado a la cama?

-Es algo complicado de contar...-A pesar de ser miembro de la seccion de fuego, no le podia contar a Takuya que pasaba, pues aun no estaba admitido en su totalidad en la organizacion, por lo cual habia cierto tipo de informacion que habia sido betada y que solo un grupo de miembros conocia, como lo era su caso de desaparicion

-¿Te desato? tengo un cuchillo guardado en mis zapatos.

-Hazlo rapido, tengo que sacarte de aqui lo antes posible..-

-Quisiste decir la forma de salir ambos...- Corrigio Takuya

-...-

-¿Sempai?-Pregunto extrañado de la falta de palabras de Taochi

-¿Que hora es Takuya?

-Según el reloj que tengo son las 11: 30 de la noche-

-Bien, cuando sea medianoche saldremos de aquí y buscaremos la salida, hasta entonces debemos esperar-

A pesar de las medidas que estaba tomando Taichi para que no descubriean su plan de escape, no contaba con que la habitacion se encontrara vigilada por camaras, por lo cual sus enmigos ya se habian enterado de sus planes y ya se encontraban gestando un plan para contrarestar.

-Escuhame muy bien Takuya, voy a hacer que salgas de aqui cueste lo que me cueste, por lo cual cuando estemos fuera no te detengas por ningun motivo, solo preocupate de salir de aqui sin mirar atras.-

-¡Pero sempai, no puedo hacer eso!-

-¡Silencio!-exclamo serio cayando compeltamente a Takuya- Yo tengo muy claro tus principios, pero tambien tengo muy claro los mios, por lo cual reclama lo que queiras, saldras o sino cuando salgamos me conoceras...-Siseo amenazante para asombro del menor

-C-claro-

-Bueno creo que ya estamos en la hora para proceder con nuestra mision-

Taichi sabia que si no se encofcaba en una mision no seria capaz de sacar a Takuya, pues sus miedos mas profundos se estaban poniendo a prueba en aquel lugar. A pesar de sus palabras estaba seguro que sus captores estaban al tanto de sus planes, a cada segundo su concentracion se iba agudizando a tal punto que seria capaz de enfrentarse a un gran cantidad de guerreros sin cansarse, tenia que sacar a ese muchacho de ahi y lo haria al precio que fuera, pues no queria que nadie mas experimetnara lo que el habia tenido que pasar.

La ansiedad de ambos muchachos era enorme, pero era momento de proceder. Yagami con su poder interno de fuego logro debilitar la puerta, abriéndola de un solo golpe. El silencio existente en el pasillo adyacente era tal que era desagradable. Al mayor le preocupo no encontrar a nadie mientras avanzaban, ya que eso podía indicar que el enemigo tenia un as bajo la manga que podría dejarlos sin escapatoria. Se movían con sigilo a través del largo pasillo interceptando posibles cámaras, mientras el agudo oído de Takuya comenzaba a escuchar un extraño ruido, que rápidamente informo al mayor. Taichi se encontraba al tanto de ello, pero en menor grado. Reconocio al instante ese sonido, el miedo comenzo a invadir lentamente su cuerpo, ese sonido era el que emitia el aura de aquel extraño hombre, el cual se venia acercando, al lugar donde se encontraban.

Taichi tomo rapidamente una de las manos de Takuya y comenzo a correr lo mas rapido que podia, mientras recorrian aquellos lugubres pasillos lograba recordar por donde habia escapado 3 años atras. Sus movimientos tenian que ser precisos, porque se jugaban el bienestar de Takuya. En minutos llegaron a la zona menos protegida de la fortaleza, busco con la mirada alguna salida, que encontre al cabo de algunos minutos. La salida conectaba con un paruqe cercano a la organización, su cerebro trabajaba a gran velocidad, ninguns egundo podia ser desperdiciado, ya que aquel hombre se encontraba a escasos minutos de ahi.

-Takuya, ahora necesito que te vallas por este tunel, sigue siempre el norte y no te desvies. Al final llegaras al parque que se encuentra cerca de una pizzeria, cuando salgas ve directo a ese lugar, alli sabran que hacer- Ordeno empujando al menor al tunel.

-Pero...¿Y tu ?-

-Si nos vamos los dos nos seguiran y prefiero que se salve uno que ninguno y ese tienes que ser tu-Afirmo tajante

-Pero...-

-¡Vete de una madita vez!-Exclamo molesto .

Takuya no tuvo otra opcion mas que obedecer las indicaciones de su Sempai. Taichi tenia la pequela esperanza que al menos Takuya lograra salir y traer algo de ayuda, aunque esa posibilidad era casi nula para el.

Se encontraba absorto mirando el lugar por donde se habia ido el menor que no percibio como el aire se iba volviendo denso y caliente, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aquel extraño hombre se encontraba detras de si.

-Mi querido Taichi tanto que te esforzaste por sacar a ese niño-Suspiro como si realmente lo lamentara- Pero no te preocupes, para que estes tranquilo no lo seguire, ya que al que necesito eres tu-Sentencio, mientras una retorcida sonrisa se formaba en su indefinido rostro.

-...-Yagami se encontraba presa del miedo y la desesperacion, por lo cual no pudo evitaar las lagrimas que caian libremente por sus mejillas. Al parecer su cuerpo recordaba algo que ya habia vivido y se lo recordaba, mientras sentia como el cuerpo de aquel hombre se apoyaba contra el propio y lo envolvia con sus brazos. Desearia no estar ahi, tenia tanto miedo. A pesar de todas las misiones que habia hecho se sentia indefenso y vulnerable.

Algo dentro de si comenzo a arder, era el valor que aun persistia en su interior quele dio fuerzas para buscar una manera de salir de aquel lugar.

-Creo que por mas que busques no encontraras una salida, pues yo deje esta posibilidad de escape hace mucho tiempo, pues es divertido perseguirte-Comento divertido sobre el oido del menor.

-Eres un desgraciado...mostruo-Logro articular a pesar de la tensa situacion en la que se encontraba.

-Creo que no recuerdas a los verdaderos monstruos...-Al decir esto su voz sono seria y fria, como si algun recuerdo amargo hubiera vuelto-

-¡Tu eres lo peor que he conocido!-Grito mientras encendia su llama de fuego por todo su cuerpo, logrando separar su cuerpo. Rapidamente se movio al ataque, pero sus intentos fueron infructiferos, ya que fue a dar al piso por el peso del otro hombre que lo sostenia de la cintura y una de sus muñecas.

No fue un golpe con demasiada fuerza, pero tenia la suficiente para tener al moreno contra el suelo y mas aun cuando la mano de la cintura bajo hasta su cadera, provocandole un escalofrio por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-Al parecer tu cuerpo no me es tan indiferente como tu piensas-Comento con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Sueltame!-Grito asustado, intentado golpearlo, pero un limpio movimiento de su contrincante lo dejo sin escapatoria pues Ivan deslizo uno de sus dedos por su frente y ya no pudo mover su cuerpo, por mas que pensaba en moverse o gritar su cuerpo no lo hacia y aquello lo dejo en shock. Aquello se vio reflejado en sus ojos que perdieron su brillo, mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de estos.

-Asi es Taichi, ya no te puedes resistir, pero no solo fue encaprochamiento, tu haz sido siempre el elegido para vencer conmigo a los digielegidos, ya te dras cuenta que el virus que ti piensas conocer no es como lo crees, si no completamente diferente y solo para ti para que vuelvas a ser mio como en el pasado...y hacerte feliz...-Susurro con pesar.

Lentamente los ojos del moreno se cerraron y su rostro se relajo, demostrando asi que por fin habia quedqado inconciente, fue en ese moento que Ivan se saco su casco rebelando el rostro de un atractivo muchacho de no mas de 20 años de apariencia. Sus razgos masculinos eran acentuados con su azabache cabello, piel clara y azules ojos cielo que reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

-Es una lastima que despues de tanto tiempo o mejor dicho siglos, tendre que volver a estar a tu lado de esta forma Hikaru, pero se que tarde o temprano despertaras...pero aún me pregunto, porque apareciste en el lado contrario...-Susurró abatido antes de tomar con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del menor y volver por uno de los tantos pasillos de aquel lugar.

Los minutos pasaron y el lugar quedó en completo silencio como el resto del lugar, que mostraba el mismo dolor que sentía su dueño, pues aún habían cosas que Taichi no sabia y todo por ser el elegido de fuego predestinado que habia desaparecido siglos atras...

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo de larga duracion, donde se reveleran algunos secretos y despertaran antiguas criaturas... :D


End file.
